


Something More

by ardentmuse



Series: Charlie Weasley Imagines [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Vaults (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: As you prepare to enter the cursed vault (year 5), you seek some solace to clear your mind. And Charlie needs to do one final things to prepare for the dangers ahead.





	Something More

Jacob. 

The name ran through your mind like a beating drum these days.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. 

Each day it grew stronger as the time to enter the vault grew nearer. Today was the day, and today the word was pounding.

As you allowed your toes to sink deeper in the pink foaming bubbles of the prefect bathtub, made all the more pink from the setting sun beaming through the stained glass, you allowed their rhythm to steady your breathing. Jacob, in. And Jacob, out. 

Something about tonight felt different than any of the vault visits previous. Dragons and portkeys, portraits and dark arts, life and death, death and life. Your brother was closer now somehow than he ever had been. Somewhere in this universe his heart beat on in time with your own, two souls searching for something everyone else thought foolish -- everyone except one boy, the only one with the power to interrupt that sound repeating in your brain, to cause a skip or two, to set your obsession away for a moment to feel something new coursing through your veins. 

Your gripped tightly to the edge of the tub, nails scrapping on the porcelain. You lifted your body. The pounding grew incessant.

And just as you were about to plunge your body into the depths, to drown out the noise for a moment, it stopped. 

“Y/N,” a timid voice called from the door. 

You turned your head at the sound and felt the muscles of your fingers relax their grip into the lip of the tub. 

“Charlie?” you said in question. His bag wasn’t with him. He wasn’t wearing his jacket or sweater. Instead, just a simple white button-down hung off his broad shoulders lazily, bunched at the elbows and partially tucked into his trousers on one side. His hair was loose around his face, framing his jaw that you could have sworn went from soft and round to square and seductive overnight.

At your tone, he raised his arms and flicked his hair expertly into a bun atop his head.

“I must look a mess,” Charlie began as he looked down at his shoes, “but I was trying to get ready for tonight and I just realized—I need to see you.” 

His eyes flashed as he met your gaze, something raw and vulnerable so unlike the bubbly boy you are used to bumping elbows with as you walk to Care of Magical Creatures. 

He seemed to take a step towards you and thought the better of it.

You stood up and rubbed your wt fingers on the outside of your robes. 

“It’s okay, Charlie, I can help.” 

He seemed to squint at you and open his mouth just slightly before rubbing the back of his hand against his bottom lip. You realized you must be hard to see. The light was so low now that the glow of the mermaid haloed you in blue, green, and golden light, ethereal and enchanting. The steam pouring upward from the pool behind you creating radiant clouds, like an angel coming down to bring good news. 

Charlie shook his head quickly. 

“What are—“ you started, but in three strides he was on you. 

Charlie’s arms captured your waist and his chest pressed firmly against yours. You thought for sure he was going to kiss you. But instead he just rested his forehead against your own, his gaze piercing yours as he let out a sigh that reverberated throughout your body too. 

His hands rubbed at your sides as he whispered your name, over and over again. And in that moment, you realized you might not be the only one with a rhythm in need of silencing. 

“If things go south tonight…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I won’t let them,” you said into his shoulder as you gripped him in return. Your fingers found a much greater peace in the cotton upon Charlie’s back than the tiles of the tub. “I won’t.”

“I know,” he reassured you before continuing, “But if they do, I just need you to know that I love you.”

The air left your lungs for a moment as you looked up to a Charlie, biting his own lip so hard the skin around was turning white. You only needed to study his freckles for a moment, observe that one lock of red hair that refused to stay where he placed it, and those piercing, stormy eyes to know that you had been longing to hear those words from those lips. And with a simply lift of your chin, your lips found home against his. 

As you pressed forward, his hands bunched your sweater and he met your movements with just as much urgency. Every sound was gone, pure silence as your brain filled with images of hot cocoa and warm wool socks and this boy – no, your brain corrected, he was a man now, strong and rugged and masculine – holding you close in a moment for perfect peace. Love poured in from your lips and dripped down to your toes and each open of his mouth gave you goosebumps. 

After a moment you slowed, simply pressing against each other in confirmation of your existence, of this new kind of magic between you. 

Charlie pulled away first. 

“If something happens tonight – if I die – I just needed you to know.” 

And with a sigh, he pulled apart from your completely.

It took you a moment of wake up from the spell he just cast upon you, but as it did, the noise started to filter in again and soon you felt like you were drowning in it once more. You managed to catch just his hand. His calloused fingertips ran against your palm. 

“Charlie, wait.” 

When he turned to you again, you launched yourself into his arms once more, not willing to lose the comfort you found in his arms. 

This time, Charlie was prepared and captured your head. He held you tightly against his shoulder.

For the first time since you came to Hogwarts, you allowed yourself to cry, for Jacob, for the expectation placed on you, for the stress of curse-breaking, and for love for the boy who held you so gently and asked no questions. 

“I love you,” he whispered once again into your hair before placing a gentle kiss there. “And we’re going to be okay.” 

“I love you, too,” was all you could manage as you held as tight as you could, pouring everything out of you, a true and needed release. 

And as the tears slowed, you pulled away for a moment to see a shy smile fill that beautiful face of his. You kept your eyes on that smile and as you separated just a little more, the pounding did not return.

Charlie reached up and rubbed your cheeks of their waterlines.

“Were those good tears?” 

You let out a little chuckled, “I think so.”

“Good,” he whispered as he kissed you once more, soft and gentle lips upon yours, still magic. 

“Charlie, we gotta go!” 

The sound from the doorway startled you both apart. Charlie whipped his head and gripped your tighter, tripping on the puddle you had left just minutes earlier. 

Almost instantly, you found yourself engulfed in water, hands still clutching Charlie as you both come bobbing up to the surface.

It took you a moment but soon you see what happened. Charlie’s hair nearly obscured his whole face and his white shirt clung to every curve of his torso. His head was topped with a large foaming pile of bubbles. Bill stood at the end of the pool doubled over in laughter. 

And soon you were laughing too as you wiped the hair up out of Charlie’s face. He kissed your hand before knocking his head backwards into the water to tame his mane. 

After a moment, Bill caught enough of his breath to say, “We really need to stop meeting in here like this.” 

And at that, Charlie was laughing too. 

As he reached for your hand to help guide you out of the pool, you felt the rhythm of his pulse, only this pounding eased your soul. You’d make it out of this okay. You had to. Suddenly there was something else that made life worth living, something new and still unsure, but something. Something more.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/185458775271/something-more-charlie-weasley-x-reader


End file.
